jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Bruford
|japname = ブラフォード |romname =Burafōdo |engname = |birthname = |namesake = Bruford (English drummer and band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 300+ |birthday = mid-1500s |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1587 (human)Deduced from the date of death of Mary Stuart 1888 (vampire)Either November 31st or December 1st, per Chapter 41 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = Human (1587) Zombie (1888) |nation = British |hair = Black |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Royal Retainer (1500s) Zombie Subordinate (1888) |affiliation = Mary Stuart (1500s) Dio Brando (1888) |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 3 Ch. 26 The Dark Knights |mangafinal = Vol. 4 Ch. 30 Sleep As A Hero |animedebut = The Dark Knights (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = Nobutoshi Canna (Game) Kenjirō Tsuda (Anime) |voiceactor = }} Bruford is an antagonist featured in Part I: Phantom Blood. He is a vampire made from the centuries-old corpse of a brave and powerful warrior of ancient Britain. Along with Tarkus, Bruford was one of "The Dark Knights". He also had unusual battle prowess and powers associated with his dark hair. Synopsis History Bruford and Tarkus were successful in the Challenge of the 77 Rings in 1563, two of only five challengers to succeed in history. Chapter 28: The Hero of the 77 Rings, p. 11 Prior to their corruption, Bruford and Tarkus were members of the Tudor Dynasty and retainers of Mary Stuart. Bruford was described as man without any relatives, all lost in wars, Mary being the closest to a family. An expert swimmer, Bruford was capable of swimming a 5 km lake wearing an armor with 30 kg of weight. He also had the strange power of manipulating his own hair, allowing him to wield a sword with it. Eventually they were beheaded for supporting Mary against her political rival, Elizabeth. Their executioner revealed that Mary was already dead before they arrived, the one imprisoned being a imposter used to make them surrender, as their army was unbeatable. Angered by Elizabeth's deception to force them to surrender, Bruford's hair entangled the executioner feet and killed him moments before Bruford was beheaded. His strong sense of betrayal made both Tarkus and Bruford susceptible to manipulation by Dio Brando. Phantom Blood The pair were eventually resurrected as vampires by Dio Brando to oppose Jonathan Joestar, Will A. Zeppeli, and Robert Speedwagon. Bruford's manipulation of his hair poses much challenge to Jonathan, eventually leading to them fighting underwater, until Jonathan swims downward to find air bubbles beneath the rocks, enabling him to draw breath and hit Bruford with a ripple overdrive. Moments before he disintegrates from the ripple, Bruford gives Jonathan his sword, Luck and Pluck. However, his corpse is kicked aside by a wrathful Tarkus, who attempts to finish off Jonathan and party on his own. References Site Navigation Category:Part I Characters Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Deceased Characters from Phantom Blood Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Zombies